The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The benefits of roadway lane markers to delineate traffic paths for drivers are unquestioned. Reflective pavement markers are more desirable than the usual painted dividing lines because such reflective markers can be seen over a greater distance and are easier to see in poor light or weather conditions such as rain, snow or fog.
Depressible pavement markers are more desirable than rigid, surface mounted markers because they are resistant to damaging impacts and shearing forces caused by vehicle tires and snowplow blades. Retractable markers have been developed to minimize damage to the reflectors. Although it protrudes above the road surface, the retractable marker may be depressed by a blow from a snowplow blade or vehicle tire. Typically, a beveled upper surface formed on the reflector protrusion provides an inclined plane across which the blade or tire rides, deflecting the protruding reflector portion of the marker downwardly into its housing. The retractable marker may include a removable retainer to enable maintenance without having to remove the entire assembly.